User blog:XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx/Chat Presentation
Hey, everyone! Happy St. Patrick's Day! I forgot about the Eastern Time shit and ended up missing my presentation hour so... I'm posting it here. Because I'm not waiting for everyone else to finish which is past midnight. If it's not allowed, go get a phone book and find the phone number to the Chat Presentation Police. Enjoy! hello, me again i want to make this presentation short and simple okay, here we go Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade has an official return date. I'm getting back on it in Summer and plan to release 1-2 episodes per week. My goal is finish at least season 1 and maybe 2 before the Summer ends. I am NOT remaking old Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade episodes. They're hellish to work on and everything I try to fix ends up looking worse or the same. Episode 8, which is currently half-complete, is the only expectation as it will have a different plot. The page on Alexandra is going to be remade when she shows up. I won't spoil when she appears but it's not in Season 1. Also, to clear a few things up, Alexandra's not human. She's a genetically-created lifeform made out of human DNA and osmosian DNA. Alexandra's origin is unknown and her history does not exist. Because she never had one to begin with. Good ol' Henry's going to get some more spotlight time in the new episodes. Along with new villains. Other series have started production (by production, I mean I'm working on their concepts out not getting ready to release). I can not stress this enough. I have done everything in my power to fix my issue on tense errors. I'm willing to fix a few that are spotted after episode release but they will not be fully repaired 24/7 100%. Humans are not perfect. Back on the subject Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade, it was originally going to have like what... 4 or 5 seasons? Turns out that's going to be easy. So, it's 3 seasons now and each season will have 10-12 episodes. I have been working on other projects including one called Who is the Bad Guy? that is not out yet about some kid's fangame he replays after a few years. The game has a catch. There's no offical antagonist. The purpose is to find out the antagonist and he must also find out why his game has been changed. Bosses and enemies are hard, strange characters he never put in but wanted to put it in appear, and glitches that are too intentional are everywhere. Another off-topic project I'm starting on is a Resident Evil fanfiction called Resident Evil: Earthly Extinction. It serves as a Resident Evil: Outbreak File #3. If you don't know what that is, it was a shelved sequel to Resident Evil: Outbreak File #1 and #2. Resident Evil: Outbreak was the first RE game to have online multiplayer but the servers have been shut down in 2007. This doesn't stop for it being one of my favorite RE games and you can still play offline.... though, the AI is horrible. And done. You can now ask questions on the topics I have discussed or topics I did not discuss that you want to hear about. Again, Happy St. Patrick's Day. Pinch all of the non-greens. Okay, so ask questions. Or not. This is probably the last chat presentation I'm applying for. Maybe. I don't know. Category:Blog posts